1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric signal connector, and in particularly, to a communication jack capable of fixing and grounding a cable at the same time.
2. Related Art
Connectors are basic parts commonly seen in the electro-communication field, and almost various electronic devices are installed with connectors serving as the medium for connecting the electronic devices to an external electric signal. Among various types of connectors, some can be directly inserted with a cable (for example, a network line or telephone line) so as to be electrically connected thereto, and this kind of connector is referred to as a communication jack for connecting cables of two different interfaces.
Referring to FIG. 1, a common network or telecommunication jack is shown. The jack mainly includes a jack body 10, a wire harness cap (not shown), and two covers 12. One side of the jack body 10 is provided for insertion of a cable 14 with a plug, and the other side is connected to a cable 15 with exposed wires. The cable 15 is electrically connected to the cable 14 through IDC terminals and contact terminals electrically connected to an inner case of the jack body 10. The cable 15 is formed by a plurality of wires and a woven wire mesh 151 wrapped around the wires. In addition, the wires are arranged on the wire harness cap, and the woven wire mesh 151 is usually uncovered on the surface of the cable 15 during the layout. The covers 12 press the wire harness cap, so as to extrude the wires of the cable 15 into the IDC terminals to complete the electrical connection. The cover 12 has a ground ring 13 corresponding to the cable 15, and the cable 15 is tightly bound to the ground ring 13 by a strap 16. Thus, the cable 15 is fixed to the covers 12, and meanwhile the ground ring 13 keeps in close contact with the woven wire mesh 151 of the cable 15, so as to achieve grounding through the covers 12 and the jack body 10.
However, in the communication jack of FIG. 1, an additional accessory (i.e., the strap 16) independent from the communication jack is used to complete the fixing and grounding operation. Thus, the strap 16 must be attached to the communication jack when shipped and sold, so the number of separate parts is increased. The increase of the parts will result in the increase of complexity of assembling the communication jack and the cable 15, and cost more labor hours. Besides, the additional parts may easily fall apart or get lost, thus resulting in inconvenience in assembly. Further, the strap 16, exposed out of the communication jack without any protection, may easily be damaged under an external force, which further results in the loss of the grounding and fixing effects. In addition, usually, the strap 16 can be used only once. Moreover, in order to install the strap 16, an operating space must be reserved on the periphery of the communication jack, so the strap 16 is inapplicable to the communication jack in an electronic device with a limited inner space.